Princess of Shadows
by TsubakiZ
Summary: A fanfic about a girl named Nezumi with a mysterious past and a confident demeanor. Raised by the Akatsuki to a certain point, she turns into one of Naruto Worlds most dangerous criminals.


Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame were walking in a group towards the Akatsuki HQ, they had met up on their way back from a mission. They weren't exactly silent.

"Kakuzu, you just don't fucking get the _importance_ of my religion." Hidan said after another complaint from Kakuzu.

"I'm just saying, it takes too long! We could get twice the money if you didn't saunter around and do all those rituals." Kakuzu replied.

"Do you two _ever_ stop complaining?" Kisame asked, "Your almost as bad as Tobi and Deidara!" Itachi stopped suddenly, the others almost instantly noticed too. A cold, eerie feeling was sweeping over them, some kind of evil that was like death itself. 'What is this?' Kisame asked himself, the aura was strong enough to paralyze someone weak, maybe even a skilled chuunin. 'It's like a genjutsu.' Itachi thought. Someone turned the corner ahead of them, a person with a black hooded cloak, casting a shadow over her own face. She walked towards the Akatsuki members, Itachi slipped a kunai into his hand.

"Who are you?" He asked as she walked forward. 'Wait.. That can't be...!' Kakuzu thought. She didn't answer, just kept walking, "Your jutsu isn't going to hold us back, do you know who we are?"

"I don't -care- who you are." She said, passing them, and kept going. Her voice had an edge of ice in it, "As for me, you need not know." She disappeared in a smoking black flame. The four were silent for a moment, making sure she was really gone.

"I know who that was." Kakuzu said, "'The Black Death' is what they call her, I'm just surprised she didn't try to attack us."

"You mean -she- was the Black Death? Hell no!" Hidan said, "I thought Black was a damn boy, and if she's as powerful as the legend say, she should've attacked."

"That means two things, either she's smart enough not to attack, or-"

"She was injured." Itachi finished, walking around the corner she had immerged from. Sure enough, there was a small trail of blood, "She must have stopped the bleeding long enough know one saw so she could get away first."

"Why exactly **do** they call her that?" Kisame asked.

"Death follows her like a duckling, she's a master of shadows, and she uses some kind of Kekkei Genkai." Kakuzu replied, "But nothing else is known about her."

"We should report to Pein-sama." Itachi kept on walking.

A girl sat down against a tree.

"That barrier won't last long. Someone's _bound_ to come after me after the word that I've been injured gets out." She said to herself, "I'll have to make the most out of this time. God, why didn't I listen when I was offered Medical Ninjutsu? I'm as worthless as a dead rat in that area..." She took off hr cloak and set it aside. She's was quite a girl. Long, white hair down to her waist, deep purple eyes, and a perfect shape, most likely because she was always on the move or training. Her wounds were deep, even after a week, they still hadn't healed. The person she'd fought knew a few things, they had cursed her when she attacked, now the wounds needed more than just a regular nurse to cure them, they needed someone who knew what they were doing. Before she knew it, she had nodded off.

"You _sure_ you tracked her this way?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded.

"I can see some kind of barrier from above, but it's gone now, whoever put it up is either gone or asleep, un... or unconscious, un." Deidara confirmed, "Judging by the blood trail you found, I vote unconscious, un."

"Agreed." Sasori nodded. They walked on, even the cold aura had disappeared, the Black Death was either gone or dead. They stopped soon enough, seeing a girl unconscious next to a tree. She was pale, as she'd bleed quite a bit, and she had cuts, deep and shallow, everywhere.

--Black's POV--

You opened your eyes, then stared up. You had no idea where you were, only that your wounds had closed.

"Finally awake, are we? You always had a knack with getting yourself caught up in these predicaments, don't you?" A was a female, slightly familiar voice. You turned your head. Something that hadn't happened in a while happened. You were shocked, more than you let yourself be, and it showed.

"K... Konan?" You asked. She put a hand on your forehead.

"Hard to believe that little girl would grow up to be such a criminal. Then again, it joined the Akatsuki." She put her hand down, "Well, that fever is gone. You should be well enough to walk, I kept you asleep so it would be easier to treat you."

"I'm in the Akatsuki base, eh?" You asked, "Ow!!" You yelled as she poked one of the bandages, you anime cried. "That hurt!"

"S-rank criminal, and still, your such a loud person. When Itachi described you, you seemed like you were in a bad mood. I guess even -you- have those days."

"You didn't have to poke me!" You said, still anime crying. The door opened, a few figures walked in. Two you recognized as two of the people that you'd seen earlier, and one that you knew well, "Nagato!" You jumped up and ran over to him, hugging him.

"I imagined her more serious." The one you could tell was an Uchiha said, "I guess not."

"Nezumi, would you let me _go_ already?" He asked, annoyed. You let him go.

"Sorry..." You said.

"Hmf, how did you become The Black Death?" He asked, "I heard rumors, and all the descriptions fitted you except for the emotionless one."

"Well I have to put on a mask or I wouldn't be very good at my job." You said in an innocent, confused, childlike voice. The other guy, he was blue, got an anime sweat drop. Konan poked your arm again, "OW! Konan, stop that!"

"Then sit down before you open your wounds again." She said, you listened grudgingly, and wanting to slap her.

"I mastered my Kekkei Genkai, and killing people just comes to me like an instinct, living with the Akatsuki for so long." Nezumi replied, after complying to Konans orders. Pein turned and looked at Kisame.

"Keep an eye on her. I know she'll try to escape, don't be compelled to go easy on her because she's injured and a girl. Nezumi is a little rat." He and Konan walked out of the room. Kisame looked at the girl, she was probably Itachi and Deidara's age, 21. The girl was fiddling with a strand of her oddly coloured hair.

"So your name is Kisame, right?" She asked. He nodded. "Cool! You were one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, right? And that is Samehada! You're so cool, I read all about you!" She look at him, now completely interested. Kisame look at her confusedly. A ninja of her rank admiring his strength? That was just... Odd.

"Really?" He asked. "Why? You seem to know enough about me."

"I know a lot about all the Akatsuki member! Or at least all I could find. Zetsu and Deidara were hard getting any information on, and I don't know what any of them look like. Besides Itachi and Kakuzu, oh, and Orochimaru, but he's not a member anymore. But your my favorite, cause sharks are cool." She seemed pretty confident in her words, and she didn't seem like she was lying.

Kisame smirked.

"Really now? I would think, The Black Death of all people, would be a little more serious than you. Your a kid at heart, I can tell." Nezumi smirked.

"Bet I could beat you in a sparring match though." She snickered.

"Not in that condition." Nezumi pouted, knowing he was right.

"Wait till I'm healed. Then I want a fight. My summoning animals could take you out, or at least the main ones could." Nezumi cracked her knuckles. 'This kid is suck a confident girl, she doesn't seem to worry about anything. Pein and Konan know her, even Kakuzu. She's got to be hiding something. Oh well, I'll uncover it later.' Kisame thought, crossing his arms at the confident white haired adult that hardly acted like one.


End file.
